Law and Order SVU: Season 15 Premiere Twist
by S V U -B E N S O N -4 0 1 5
Summary: This is my own version of the Season 15 Premiere of SVU. Tell me what you think! Eventual E/O. Ratings subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Season 15 Premiere

_*Cassidy Knocking on Olivia's Door*_

**Cassidy: **Olivia, are you home? (no answer)

**Cassidy: **(To the door) Damn it Liv! You promised you wouldn't work late tonight! _Why does she always do this? He just wished that for once, their relationship would come before the job. Just once. But he knew that __would never happen. At least, not for a while..._

_*Cassidy Leaves, and perspective changes to inside Olivia's apartment*_

**Lewis: **Good girl (he smirks). Not a word. (He smiles) I hope you're having fun, detective.

**Benson: **(Is tied to a chair with burn marks and bruises on her, eyes wide open and scared, gagged) _She was so scared. She had already been with this man for 2 full days, and all she wanted to do was die. "Please kill me" she silently said, over and over, sobbing and sobbing til she saw black. She needed to think of something to escape, but darkness overcame her, and she slowly closed her eyes._

*_In the Squad Room, the next day*_

**Captain: **Good morning everyone, do we have any new leads on Lewis?

**Amaro: **Nothing yet, but we have cops stationed outside the halfway house. We'll know if he tries anything

**Captain: **Where's Olivia? I told her to only take two days off...

**Fin: **She might be late, there was lots of traffic on the highway

**Rollins: **She's never late. You think she's ok? _She felt uneasy. Something was not right this morning. Olivia was always here, a good hour before anyone else, even when she has orders to stay home. But then she remembered. Cassidy. She was happy Olivia was happy, seems that women deserved someone like that in her life_

**Captain: **Well if she's not here in another couple hours, someone go over to her apartment and check on her. We all know she could use a couple extra days.

**Fin: **Ok Cap.

*_1 hour goes by, when all of a sudden the phone rings*_

**Rollins: **Special Victims Unit, who is this?

**Olivia: **H-h-hi Amanda (wheeze) , I'm sick today, so d-d-do you mind telling the captain I won't be in? (perspective changes to Olivia on the phone with Lewis and a gun pointed at her head) "_No, no no no no. My chances of someone from the squad coming over is now zero. Please Amanda, please. Please come" she screamed in her head. _

**Rollins: **You ok, Olivia? _Something was definitely wrong, and she didn't like the sound of it. She made up her mind to go check on her, but she decided to let Olivia or whoever else may be there, that she believed her_

**Olivia: **…Yeah, I'm o-o-o-kk. (she gives a slight sob) "_No, no I'm not ok. Please. Please come." __  
_

**Rollins:** Ok Olivia, I will pass the message. Hope you get better.

_*Hangs up the phone*_

**Rollins: **That was Olivia, she says she's sick, but I got a real bad feeling about this Captain. I'm going to go down to her house.

**Fin: **I'll go with you. _The look on Amanda's face made his stomach drop ten floors. She never looked that worried or scared the entire time he'd known her, even when she got shot.__  
_

*_They drive to her house, and knock on the door*_

**Fin: **Liv, open up! It's Fin and Amanda, we just came to check on you. _Please Liv. Please be ok._

*_They hear a crash, but no answer*_

**Rollins: **Alright Liv, we are coming in. Step away from the door. _Something was horribly wrong. _

*_Fin and Rollins kick down the door, and they see Benson unconscious with bruises and burns, tied to a chair, with no sign of Lewis*_

**Rollins: **Oh my god, call a bus! Liv, liv? You here honey? (Benson's head just rolls over, with just a mumble saying: Elliot, help, and then she's unconscious again) _She felt like vomiting. Olivia naked, tied to a chair with horrible purple and blue bruises up and down her entire body. And the burns. Amanda gulped. Cigarette marks trailing up and down her arms, her legs. And then the huge brand. The brand of a giant heart, right on the middl of her stomach, and another one on the inside of her leg...and another o- _

*****_Captain, Amaro, and the ambulance shows up, and they begin unloading Benson into the car, there are news reporters everywhere*_

**Captain: **What happened?_Please not Olivia. Anybody except Olivia._

**Fin: **Lewis got to her, cap'n! who knows how long he was in there with her. _He was going to sick, he just knew it. His baby-girl, the strongest women he had ever known, reduced to shreds by a psychopath. He was going to kill that son of a bitch if it was the last thing he would ever do._

**Captain: **No. No. Where is she? _He began screaming. _WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?

**Rollins: **(takes a step back) She just was put into the back of the ambulance. _She was scared. She had never seen the Captain like this. He was angry, and shouting. Their calm, mellow captain just lost it. And the realization of what had happened finally hit her. Olivia would never be the same again. The strong, stubborn, beautiful woman she knew had just been reduced to her lowest, and kicked while she was down. She started crying. "Why liv" she thought_

**Captain: **Did she say anything? _No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no._

**Rollins: **She called for Elliot? Not sure... _And then it dawned on her. Stabler. She remembered those days Olivia used to talk about him all the time. He was her own hero. Even Amanda could tell Olivia loved the man to death, even though he left her. _Oh. That was her old partner, wasn't it?

**Captain:** Yes. _Elliot. The name that was burned into his head. The man that he practically fathered. The man that he always thought would wake up and realize that his real love sat across from him for 12 __years, but never did._

*_There are news reporters everywhere, trying to ask questions*_

-this part was inspired by ig: lawandordersvu, this is partly hers-

*Perspective changes to Elliot in his house, cooking dinner while watching the news*

**TV: **Breaking News! Detective Olivia Benson from the Special Victims Unit of NYPD has just been brutally assaulted and is being taken to the hospital as we speak. (Reporter): Captain Donald Cragen, how did this happen?

**Captain: **We believe that the main suspect in the murder and kidnap of 5 women is behind this, and we are doing everything we can to find him. We will find this man! _He was so close to crying on camera. He tried to leave, but the interviewer pushed him back. He needed to be next to Olivia right now, in the back of the ambulance. His daughter... _

*****_Elliot drops everything he's holding and runs to the T.V., which is now showing Olivia getting into the ambulance, with visible bruises and burns)_

**TV: **(Reporter) Did Det. Benson say anything Captain?

**Captain: **Uhmm.. well... _He wasn't sure if she should say it on the news, but if Elliot was watching... _Yes. She called for an old friend of hers. Her partner.

*Elliot grabs his coat and phone, and calls the captain*

**Elliot: **What's going on Captain, is Olivia ok?_He also felt sick. Not his Liv. Please don't let that be Olivia. That limp figure in the back of an ambulance, that couldn't be her. Why did they let this happen to her? He started getting angry._

**Captain: **No. No she's not. She was burned, beaten, and we think raped. _It pained him to say those words, to know that Olivia was finally the victim._

**Elliot: **Which hospital is she staying at?_I need to see her. Please let me see her. I need to see my Liv. Oh god, oh god. Why did I leave?_

**Captain: **Bellevue, but Elliot, Olivia might not want to see you. _He hoped to god Elliot wouldn't cause any extra problems._

**Elliot: **I don't care. I need to know if she's ok. _  
_

**Captain: **Ok, you can go. The whole squad will be down there, so be nice.

_*Hangs up the phone, and drives to the hospital. There are reporters everywhere, but he rushes in, and is stopped by Nick Amaro*_

**Nick: **Who the hell are you? Only squad members and family are allowed to see Olivia Benson. _Who the hell is this guy? "He looks pretty pissed" he thought. _

**Stabler: **I'm Elliot. Elliot Stabler. Her real partner. Someone that actually looked after her and made sure that something like this would never happen! _He was shouting now, but he didn't care. He was angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He couldn't even care for his partner._

**Nick: **_The words hurt. He knew it was his fault. He wished he had done something, anything that night to make sure Olivia had gotten home ok. _Ha, well at least I didn't leave my partner without so much as a goodbye.

**Stabler: **Please, she understood. We actually understand each other, and look after each other _This guy's words stung a bit, but he remembered back to the best 12 years of his life. His best friend was in that hospital right now, and he could't get into a fight. Not now at least. _Listen, I can't fight right now so if you could just tell me where she i-

******Doctor: **Which of you is Elliot Stabler?

**Elliot: **I am, why?

**Doctor: **You're her emergency contact, so you are allowed in first. The rest of you have to wait.

*Elliot's about to walk in when...*

*****_Captain comes in, and talks to Rollins, then to Nick and Stabler. Fin comes over as well*_

**Captain: **How's Olivia doing?

**Nick: **They aren't sure yet. She was unconscious, but still breathing, but Cap'n, there were awful bruises and burns

**Captain: **(shakes his head) We have to catch this son of a bitch. Oh, and this is Elliot everyone, Benson's first partner.

**Rollins: **Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda Rollins, Fin's partner. _She looked up at Elliot. So he was the famous Elliot Stabler. She could tell just by looking at him that he was just as worried as everyone else, probably more. He loved her._

**Fin: **Hey Stabler, long time no see. So, you heard? I'm sorry man. _Stabler looked the same, just slightly older, more laugh lines on his face. He wished that Stabler hadn't left. Olivia wouldn't have been in this situation at all. He knew it. He knew that the Captain and Munch knew it too. Stabler always made sure Olivia was inside the door and safe, before he left and drove all the way across the city to where he lived. _

**Stabler: **Yeah. Me too. (Looks distracted, and keeps looking over to Olivia's room)

*Munch enters the hospital*

**Munch: **How's Liv? Oh hey Elliot _Not this woman. Not Olivia. She was practically a sister, they would spend late nights together in the office, since none of them wanted to __back to an empty apartment. This couldn't be happening to a woman this good._

**Elliot: **She's not good, Munch

**Elliot: **Cap'n, can i-?

**Captain: **Go ahead Elliot, but not too long

*He goes to the hospital bed, and sees Olivia there, just about to wake up*

**Elliot: **Olivia! Thank god! Are you ok? _Olivia looked horrible. She was covered in bruises, and was a pale white. He didn't want to think about what this sick freak did to her. He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything else._

**Olivia: **(starts to cry) No, I'm not ok El _God. Why was he here? Why was she here? Her mind just replayed Lewis inside her apartment, raping her over and over again. She cried harder now, and couldn't stop the tears._

**Elliot: **(Goes to hug her, and kisses her on the forehead) Shh, its ok. You're safe now. Its ok. _He would do anything to protect her._

**Olivia: **I couldn't do anything El. He held a gun against my head and then he tied me up and did awful things. What's going to happen to me? _She was scared. Last time, Fin had saved her. This time, everyone was too late._

**Elliot: **Whatever happens, you'll be ok. You're the strongest person I know, you'll get through it, and I'll be helping you too. _He hoped to god his words were right._

**Olivia: **Like you helped me before? You left without saying goodbye Elliot! Why didn't you tell me something? I needed to know you were ok! _She was not that angry, because a part of her understood why he left. Still, it still hurt that he never once said goodbye._

**Elliot: **I was mad, I shot a teenager, like my own daughter! What could I do? _He knew that this conversation would come up eventually, but he didn't want to talk about it._

**Olivia: **I don't know. You could have at least talked to me about it. Instead you left. _You left with my heart in your pocket._

**Elliot: **I'm sorry Liv, but it was time for me to go

**Olivia: **Yeah, I know that now. (Tear slips out)

**Elliot: **Ohh Liv, its ok now. We're gonna find him

**Olivia: **(cries, and cries, while Elliot holds her)

*Doctor comes in the room*

**Doctor: **Hi Ms. Benson. Sorry to bother you, but the rest of your squad is asking to see you. Would you like them to come in?

**Benson: **(sniffles, and gives a faint smile) Ok, send them in. _She didn't really want to see the rest of her squad, but she figured they would be dying in wait, so...__  
_

*Doctor leaves, and Elliot turns to go*

**Olivia: **Stay, please. The squad won't mind. _She needed him now. Now more than ever._

*Everyone enters including: Amaro, Rollins, Munch, Fin, and Cragen*

**Captain: **Olivia! Are you alright?

**Olivia: **(sniffles) Could be better…

**Rollins: **I swear, when I catch this son of a bitch I'm gonna shoot h— _Anger coursed through her veins, and she knew that if she had the choice, she would kill him._

**Captain: **We need to stay calm, but find him. I don't want any women, Rollins or Benson, to leave any place without protective services

**Rollins: **That's unnecessary Captain! _She wished she could take back what she just said, seeing the expression on Olivia's face, but she didn't want to look scared._

**Captain: **Unless you want to end up like Liv, I suggest you listen and obey the order. But enough! Liv, is there anything you need right now?

**Olivia: **I just want to put this man behind bars

**Amaro: **(smiles at Liv) We are going to do everything we can to catch this perp. , and I, we (looks at all the others) are going to make sure that he stays put behind bars if it's the last thing I will ever do. (He awkwardly glances at Elliot)

**Olivia: **(Sees Amaro's look) Have you guys all met?

**Elliot: **Yeah, we (clears throat) talked before you came to.

*Suddenly, Fin interrupts with a call from his radio*

**Fin: **Guys! There is a possible lead on 56th and 7th! White male, mid to late 20's, just highjacked a car. Lady noticed burns on his fingertips and scratches all over his body.

**Captain: **That's our guy. Fin, Rollins: Go follow the direction the car is heading in, and call patrol to block off every road the car was going in. Munch, talk to the lady who's car got highjacked. Amaro, would you like to go with him, or stay with Liv?

**Amaro: **(glances at Olivia, then at Elliot (who gives him a look) and then to Munch) I will go with Munch. _He hated this guy Stabler for making him go with Munch instead of staying with Liv._

**Captain: **Ok, good. Liv: I know this has been stressful, but we just need to go over your statement and … have a rapekit done.

**Olivia: **(Tears rolling down her cheeks.) Ok, I just want to get this over with. But can you have Melinda do it? Please?

**Captain: **She's already here. Don't worry Liv, we'll catch him.

*****Elliot turns to leave again*

**Olivia: **Please stay longer! I need my partner right now.

**Elliot: ** Don't worry. (smiles softly) Remember. Partners. Partners for life. _He said those words, and a part of him wondered what would of happened if he never had left. He wondered if he would have made a m-_

**Captain: **Do you want me to take your statement? Or a stranger?

**Olivia: **Can Elliot do it?

**Captain: **He's not a cop anymore, so no. Listen Liv, we can't have any legal problems anymore, because Lewis could get off free again, and...

**Olivia: **Ok, then I want you to do it

**Captain: **Ok, well first we need the rapekit done, so Melinda is going to come in now.

**Olivia: **Elliot, stay in here while she does it! _She didn't want this to happen. She suddenly knew how horrifying it felt to be on this side. The side of the victim._

**Elliot: **Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. (He puts a hand on her shoulder, but she flinches like she's been shot). I'm sorry, im sorry

**Olivia: **(Starts crying again.) It's ok, it's ok.

*Melinda comes in*

**Melinda: **Hi Olivia, I'm so sorry! _She couldn't believe it when she heard it on the news. olivia was a dear friend of hers. Why would this happen to someone that good?_

**Olivia: **It's ok, can we just get this over with?

**Melinda: **Sure thing, lie back for me please, and spread your legs.

*Melinda does the rape kit, with Olivia flinching and crying, and then finishes, and leaves*

*Outside the room, Melinda talking to Cragen*

**Captain: **What does it look like?

**Melinda: **Severe vaginal trauma, bruises covering the inner thigh, spermacide present, but no fluids. I counted 15 cigarette burns on her arm alone. She was also branded on her lower abdomen. She was also severely choked, I found finger patterns on her neck and throat. If you hadn't got to her when you did, I would be doing an autopsy.

**Captain: **This is horrible. What kind of sick bastard does this? Oh, and Melinda? How is she mentally?

**Melinda: **I'm no psych Captain, but she needs help.

*Captain leaves, and goes into her room again*

**Captain: **We need to go over your statement Liv

**Olivia: **(Nods) The doctor said I can leave the hospital now, so should we go down to the precinct?

**Captain: **Yeah, I will drive you…and Elliot… over.

*they leave and get into the car*

:) Hope you like it so far. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Btw, my instagram is westcoastchic, so if you ever need to know when I'm posting the next one, I will say on there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain: **Do you want to go to my office? Or your desk? Or the interrogation room? Or—

**Olivia: **It's ok Captain, your office is fine

*in the office*

**Captain: **Ok Liv, you know the drill. Let's start with how he got in/ how it started.

**Olivia: **I think he broke in through the window, but I don't know for sure. He was there when I went home two nights ago. I walked in (tears up) and he was holding a gun right at my head. Then he pushed me down onto the bed and tied me down (starts crying). He ripped off all my clothes, and I was screaming and screaming, but he smiled and said "I don't think you want to do that" And he gagged me with my sock. Then he pried my legs open and I was crying and gagging, and he forced himself again and again and aga— (she's crying hard now, so she takes a deep breath, and just as she exhales…)

*Brian Cassidy bursts through Captain's office doors*

**Brian: **Liv, liv! Honey, I just heard the news, what happened? I've been looking for you everywhere!

**Olivia: **William Lewis. He took me Bri, and he raped me over and over (she's sobbing again).

**Brian: **Hey, it's ok now. You're safe with me (he goes to hug her, and at the same time, really looks up for the first time to notice Elliot standing there)

**Elliot: **Cassidy? Brian Cassidy? (looks at Olivia). You and him are dating?

**Olivia: **For some time now

**Elliot:** (about to say something, but just changes his mind and nods instead)

**Captain: **Listen Cassidy, I just need to get through this statement, (looks at Olivia) unless you want him to stay…

**Olivia: **(Looks like she wants to be alone, but doesn't want to hurt his feelings)

**Cassidy: **It's ok if you don't want me here, I will wait right outside. (kisses her softly on the cheek)

**Cassidy: **(looks up at Elliot) Good to see you again Elliot (nods, and turns out the door)

**Elliot: **Do you still want me to stay Liv?

**Olivia: **(tears start falling again) Please, just until I'm done (sniffles)

**Captain: **Ok, so after he…assaulted…you, what happened? And about what time is this?

**Olivia: **After he raped me the first time (sniffles), he got up, and smiled again. Then he went to my closet, and pulled out the wire hangers. (she shudders, and her eyes go distant). I could hear the stove being turned on, and him laughing, quietly. When he came back the wires were red. (starts sobbing) I tried kicking and screaming but he was so strong. He overpowered me. He tightened the ropes o my legs…and then he pushed the hangers onto my thighs. I passed out from the pain. When I awoke again, I could start seeing light outside. I knew it must have been about 5 in the morning. I tried sitting up, but all of a sudden he was there. He said "Hi sleepyhead. I hope you don't pass out on me again, because I have so much fun planned today" And then he took out his cigarettes. I cried and cried and screamed, but he gagged me again, and lit the first one. I stuggled as hard as I could but he just burned me. Everywhere. He started with my upper arms, and kept moving down (shudders, and sobs harder)

**Elliot: **Liv, do you want a minute?

**Olivia: **I'm fine. I just want to get this over with. He kept burning me, now on my stomach, and then (shudders) he raped me. Inside again and again and again. I tried so hard to fight him, but it didn't work. After he finished. He took the cigarette and (sniffs) burned there. (cries really hard)

**Elliot: **(pure shock on his face) Oh Liv, I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't; there.

**Olivia: **It's not your fault. I was too weak. I could have stopped him

**Elliot: **(leans to her face) No, it is not your fault. How many times have you told victims those same words? Thousands. Listen. (softly grabs her chin, and directs her eyes to his) You couldn't have prevented this sicko from the horrible things he did to you. None of this is your fault (starts getting angry) It's the son of a bitch's fault, and he will pay for what he did. (Suddenly, he storms out of the office, into the precinct, and smashes a chair against a wall)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cragen: **(storms outside his office to where elliot is, and closes his office door) That's enough here! Have you forgotten that you don't work here anymore? Olivia needs you right now for stability, but if you keep throwing chairs and punching walls I will have to ask you to leave!

**Elliot: **(shaking, but calms down, and looks down) I- I'm sorry. I just, I just can't believe this happened to her. It's our Liv! How could this happen? What kind of sicko does this? To our Liv? He made her helpless! Why didn't she fight back? Why did this happen? (shaking again, and throwing out the questions, getting louder) This is her partner's fault! Why didn't he check on her, or walk her in? She just (voice breaks) won't be the same. Why do terrible things happen to the people I love? (sharply glances up as he says this, and starts to take it back, but Cragen interrupts him)

**Cragen: **I know this is hard on everyone. But right now she needs help even if she isn't asking for it. You need to be there for her, even though you weren't before. Elliot, do you remember when she went undercover at prison?

**Elliot: **(looks troubled for a second, but then nods) Yeah, I remember. What happened there?

**Cragen: **Nothing like this, but she was close. Too close. She blamed herself when that happened, even though it was our fault we didn't have enough backup. But that's not my point. Do you remember how different she was afterwards?

**Elliot: **Yeah, for the couple weeks afterwards she was distant, and wouldn't talk to me

**Cragen: **Well that was nothing compared to what has happened to her this time. So I need you to do whatever you can to help her. Support groups, doctors, or yourself for someone to talk to. Anything. If this is to much to ask, I can ask Nick to do this ins—

**Elliot: **(cuts him off) I can do this! It's my fault I wasn't there, but I can help her. I'll do anything I can (voice breaks again).

**Cragen: **Ok, ok good. For now, my team will be working on finding this son of a bitch, and I will personally make sure he is served the max. We better go in now.

*Walk back into the office to see Olivia sitting there, silently crying*

**Olivia: **(sighs and wipes the tears) Listen Cap, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm exhausted. I just want to go home.

**Cragen: **Sure, sure. CSU is done in your apartment, and I told them to try and not mess any of your apartment up… so…

**Olivia: **I'll be fine. I just want to get out of here.

**Elliot: **I'll drive you

**Olivia: **No, its ok, I'll be fi—

**Elliot: **I'm going to drive you, ok?

**Olivia: **(just sighs and nods)

*They leave the precinct and get in the car*

**Olivia: **You still remember how to get there?

**Elliot: **(smiles) How could I forget, we were only partners for 12 years

**Olivia: **(sighs, and gives a faint chuckle) A long time. (turns serious) What is it like?

**Elliot: **(looks confused) What do you mean?

**Olivia: **To have another life away from the job?

**Elliot: **(looks at her, and then back at the road) I suppose I'm less angry (smiles)

**Olivia: **I'm serious. I don't think I could do it. Maybe because I don't have a life outside of this damn job.

**Elliot: **You'll find your way out eventually. Your Olivia Benson. You can do anything you want. The best partner I've ever had, and the strongest women I've ever known

**Olivia: **What if I'm not ok (voice breaks, and starts crying) Elliot?

**Elliot: **Hey, this is going to be hard. I'm not going to lie to you. But I know you! You can make it through this. Please Liv! Please don't let this break you.

**Olivia: **(looks at him as they pull up to her building) I'll try.

**Elliot: **(parks and gets up and opens the door for her) I'm going to walk you in, ok?

**Olivia: **El, I'm fine. He wouldn't be stupid enough to come back again. Especially with my protective detail (glares at the police car across the street)

**Elliot: **Don't bother arguing, I'm walking you in.

*They enter the building and walk up some flights of stairs*

**Olivia: **(opens the door) Listen, thanks for everything. You didn't have to come to the hospital, you know?

**Elliot: **You were my partner of 12 years and I thought you were going to (looks down) Nevermind. I just couldn't think of losing you without telling you a proper goodbye. You're my best friend Liv! No dick move on my part will ever change that.

**Olivia: **(smiles gratefully) Thanks El. Um. Do you want to come in? (looks like she's about to cry again)

**Elliot: **(studies her face, and smiles easily) Sure Liv. Anything you need, I'm here.

*They both take the step inside to her apartment*

**Hey guys! So I wanted your reviews on whether this should become a Bensler story, or stay bensidy. Just give a review or private message me **** Hope you liked it. And don't worry, the story will have more of the other part of the squad in it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so based on the reviews, I have decided to go with Bensler. This will stay T rated for now, but in the future may be subject to change. And since they have been partners for 12 years, I'm not going to rush their relationship, because I believe the show wouldn't, as well. **** Keep up the reviews.**

**P.S.: I know I have made a mistake when Cragen says 1 day off. Meant to be 2.**

*Inside Fin and Rollins car, about 2 hours earlier, when Cragen told them to chase down Lewis's car*

**Fin: **Dammit! Why is this happening? To our Liv. Oh liv, liv. (slams his hands against the steering wheel) I shoulda been there. None of this woulda happened if we had made her come to drinks with us!

**Rollins: **Hey, cool it! We gotta stay calm for Liv! This is no-ones fault! Get that in your head

**Fin: **Sorry, I forgot you didn't know her long! (spitefully)

**Rollins: **What the hell's that supposed to mean?

**Fin: **Nothing. Nothing. Sorry, I'm just angry. I've known Olivia for 13 years. 13 years. She, Cragen, and Munch have worked here as long as anyone can remember. For something like this to happen to her..it-its like its happening to my sister. Olivia aint done one wrong thing in her life. She has only helped people. Why the hell does this happen to a woman that good?

**Rolllins: **There are no explanations for psychopaths or sociopaths.

**Fin: **And that's supposed to make it ok? (slams his hands against the steering wheel again)

**Rollins: **That's not what I meant! We **have** to stop asking **why**. In your 13 years working here, have you ever heard of a legitimate explanation for a rape or child abuse?

**Fin: **(looks down) Never.

**Rollins: **That's cause there aint none. Bad things happen to good people. For the two years I've known her, Olivia seems to be one of the strongest and goodhearted people I know. It's our turn to be strong for her, and catch this son of a bitch.

*Inside Olivia's apartment*

**Elliot: **Wow, your apartment looks different from what I remember

**Olivia: **Yeah, I redecorated. (awkward silence)

**Olivia: **Would you mind if you just talked about yourself tonight?

**Elliot: **Anything you want

**Olivia: **How are Kathy and the kids?

**Elliot: **The kids are great! Eli's 5 now, and he loves Kindergarten. You should see him, he's blonde like Kathy, but has little blue eyes like mine. Anyways, Dic...Richard… is in the Military. Something I was against, but they have a program for kids to get an education while they're in the army, so I gave in. (Olivia smiles here). Lizzie is loving college, and doing well I might add. Kathleen is also doing well, she graduated, and has a boyfriend of 2 years! He puts up with her…disorder… so they seem to work out pretty well. And she's also taking her meds all the time, and she doesn't regret it, so I have you to thank for that. (smiles at Liv). And then the big news, …Maureen just got engaged! I actually like the guy, but don't tell her I told you. (smiles again). Oh, and she's going to invite you to the wedding, in fact, she sent out the invitations yesterday, so you'll get one. You should come, you're like a second mother to her.

**Olivia: **I wouldn't miss it for the world. So seems the kids are doing well. Hows Kathy?

**Elliot: **(grimaces) We're kind of split up right now. At first, when I quit, everything was going well. I was home all the time, the kids saw me more, and I wasn;t angry. I guess I got bored a lot at home, and I didn't do much to find a new job. I still don't have one. You know me. I could never do a desk job. I started getting angry again, angry mostly at myself. Me and Kathy, we have been together since high school. But nothing's the same anymore. I was thinking of rejoining NYPD. Maybe not SVU, but Homicide or Narcotics…( trails off now, and they just sit there looking at each other)

**Olivia: **I'm sorry about Kathy. I don't have any advice to give, because I haven't seen you for the past two years (glares at him). Why didn't you say something? Anything? You could have told me! Elliot, you hurt me. A lot. No goodbyes, no explanations! We were best friends and partners for 12 years. IAB wouldn't have kicked you out, so why'd you leave?

**Elliot: **I couldn't take it anymore. Me and Kathy had been on and off for so long. I was a terrible father, and angry all the time. I needed to leave on my own terms, and it was time liv. I had been an officer for over 20 years. I bleed NYPD blue! But I was done. There's always one more perp, one more child molester or rapist. Always one more. I couldn't take it. Any of it. The victims. That teenager was so messed up by what they did to her she shot her rapist, and other innocent people. I couldn't deal.

**Olivia: **I'm sorry El. I really am. Things haven't been the same the past two years. I was so mad and angry at everyone when you left, I couldn't deal with Amaro or Rollins. I—

**Elliot: **How are the new detectives? Your new partner? (narrows his eyes a bit)

**Olivia: **They're good. I like Amanda, it's good to have another woman on the squad. (smiles). Nick, he's good too. A good man. But he's not you.

**(suddenly leans it to Elliot, and Elliot leans towards her. He softly touches her lips with his, before she abruptly pulls away, eyes in shock)**

**Elliot: **(face white, eyes wide open) I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean I did mean it, but—

**Olivia: **I shouldn't have leaned. Ohmygod I have a boyfriend. Sorry El. I really shouldn't have lead you in. My head's a mess and I—

**Elliot: **(hurt look on his face) No I get it. I guess I'll leave now. Have a goodnight Liv. (turns to leave)

**Olivia: **Wait El! (he stops and turns, and she rushes over) You forgot something (leans to his face, and grabs his jaw. She bites her lip, and then smashes her lips to his, as he staggers back to the wall. They kiss passionately for a while, until Liv draws back

**Olivia: **Sorry. I'm sorry! I'm such a mess. My head, it hurts (starts crying, and sobs against his chest) I'm a wreck. I can't do this, I can't (looks up at him)

**Elliot: **Shh, you'll be ok. (kisses her forehead) Everything will be ok

**Olivia: **Not this time. (sobbing) not this time

**Elliot: **Cmon, lets put you to bed (sweeps her up into his arms, and carries her to her room)

**Olivia: **You don't have to carry me you know, I can walk

**Elliot: **(puts her on the bed) Shh. Just go to sleep (he goes out of the room and turns off the light)

**Olivia: **Wait, El!

**Elliot: **(turns back) Yes?

**Olivia: **Don't leave

**Elliot: **Don't worry, I won't (he goes outside the room, and gets on the couch) Night Liv

**Hey guys! So the next chapter will have some Elliot/Cassidy confrontation, and some action on Lewis. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Btw, do you think I should keep it as a script, or include thoughts of the characters? Rate and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first off, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been reading other fanfics, trying to get more ideas, feel free to give me some **** . I hope my writing improves for the next chapter, and please comment on whether or not I should stick to a script layout, or change it into a story layout. BTW- going to start including thoughts inside the characters heads. Sorry for short chapter as well.**

-The next Morning—

**Olivia: **(yawns) "_God", _she thought_, "I'm so tired, I wish I could just sleep a little longer..."_ (yawns again) _The realization of the past couple days washed over her, and immediately she felt like crumpling back into bed. She shook her head again and again, as if doing so would erase the memories. But nothing could stop the horrible flashbacks of Lewis inside her home, and inside her. She yawned again, and suddenly her mind flashed forward to last night, and she let out a sharp gasp as she rememberd what had happened…_

**Elliot: **Liv, liv, you ok? (walks to the doorway of her room) I heard you gasp, are you alright? _"Wow" _he thought "_After everything she's been through and all the trauma she had to deal with, she sure looks pretty damn good when she just wakes up" His mind wandered to last night, and part of him wanted to just hit replay, while the other part of him knew that it was really wrong. He knew that she was just dealing with everything she had been going through, but a part of him wondered if there was real meaning behind the second kiss. He thought back to all those years they were partners, and all those not-so-innocent thoughts he used to have about her, and sighed. He wished it was the old days again. _

**Olivia: **(sighs) Yeah, I'm fine, just…thinking… Listen…about last night—

**Elliot: **Nothing happened. _He winced as he said those words, wishing to all hell that he could tell her the truth. Now was too soon though. _I was just really tired last night…and I wasn't quite thinking straight…

**Olivia: **I wasn't in my right mind either. _"Hell yeah I was" she thought "or at least I think I was" She looked over to her… ex…partner of 12 years and sighed appreciatively. He still managed to make her go weak at the knees despite the 2 years apart. She thought back to last night and sighed again. She had always wondered what kissing Elliot would be like, but last night was something else, something much better than she had ever imagined. She wanted to do it again, but with what he had just said, she figured he didn't have feelings for her_

**Elliot: **Right. So anyways…

**Olivia: **Want to go get some coffee?

**Elliot: **Actually, I was thinking about making you breakfast. That is, if you have anything to eat in this apartment. _He had a sudden flashback, to those days he would come over to pick her up in the morning, or help her when she was sick, and couldn't help smiling._

**Olivia: **(slightly smiling) Actually, I have pancake mix up on that top shelf over there

**Elliot: **(raises his eyebrows) Wait, you're telling me Olivia, Olivia Benson actually has breakfast food in her apartment?

**Olivia: **Yeah, since Brian (suddenly pales, and looks up) _"Shit" She thought to last night, and then a couple hours earlier when she said she would give Brian a call. "Shit" She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was how she pushed Elliot against the wall and kissed him, and how soft his lips were, and how toned his body w—_

**Elliot: **(slightly red, clearing his throat) Umm… I won't tell him anything, but you should (clears throat) give him a call…

**Olivia: **Yeah, yeah ok. Yeah. Umm. I'm going to do that now. Would you mind making the pancakes?

**Elliot: **More than happy t-

(loud knock on the door)

**Elliot: **I'll get it. (running a hand over his near-bald head, he opened the door and froze) Oh, hey.

**Hmm… Who's at the door? Will there be an altercation between Cassidy and Elliot? Willl El and Liv get together? Or will her trauma push her over the edge? What's the latest news on Lewis? And who's his next victim? Find out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm trying to improve my writing, and I know the storyline kind of sucks, but I will try to make it better **** Any ideas are welcome! P.S.: I don't know anything about Manhattan or any addresses in the city , so they're probably all completely wrong.**

**-Back to the time before, of Fin and Rollins in the car-**

-Perspective of the Captain, pacing around the precinct, with a police radio next to his ear-

-on the radio-

**Fin: **Ok, cap'n we got a white van, no plates, just took a turn on 87th and 2nd . Rollins and I are tailing, request for another unit to cut him off

**Cap'n: **Any visual confirmation it's him?

**Fin: **No sir, but chances are it's Lewis

**Cap'n: **Ok, turn on your sirens and cut him off. Munch, Amaro. Head up the street on the other end, so he can't get away. Let's catch this son of a bitch

-End radio—

**Cap'n: **(takes a deep breath and sighs) "_Why? Why her? For Christ's sake, its Olivia! She, she's my daughter, and now…nothing will ever be the same" _he thought. _He began pacing again, but nothing could clear his head of seeing Olivia in the back of the ambulance, nothing but a blanket on, with bruises and burns all over her. He tried to shake his head but anger overtook him. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He slowly looked to his office, and walked over. Once inside, he reached to the bottom of the file cabinet, where he kept his bottle. "It'd be so easy. The pain would go away" He thought, as he grabbed the bottle…_

**-Fin and Rollins-**

**Fin: **Ok, sirens are on, wait a second… (he looks up to see that the van is pulling over)

**Rollins: **That's weird. _She nervously tapped the dashboard as she waited for Fin to pull over. She had a bad feeling about this van, but she couldn't exactly say why. Her mind would just go to that night when she found Liv. Her brain burned the image of Olivia naked, tied to a chair, with bruises and burns and brands all over. She wished she and Fin insisted on drinks. Maybe if they had, Olivia would be fine, and none of this would have happened. "This is my fault. I should have known he would be there" _she thought.

**Fin: **Rollins, Rollins! (he shook her arm and called her name again)

**Rollins: **Sorry, sorry, I was just dreaming of all the ways I could kill this man

**Fin: **Hey man, I get you're angry, but we have to keep calm for Liv. If we don't do this by the books, he could get off free again, and—

**Rollins: ** Yeah, I know, I know

**Fin: **Ok, (he opened the door of the car) Let's go see who's in the van. (they both get out of the car, and walk over to the van, and knock on the door) NYPD, step out of the vehicle! (slowly the man gets out of the van, but it's not Lewis) Who the hell are you?

**Man: **Just a construction worker! Are you Nick Amaro? The guy told me you would pull me over, and he said to give you this. (he hands Fin a box) He pulled the plates off my van, wouldn't tell me why.

**Fin: **Let me get this straight. A random man comes up to you, gives you a box and tells you the police would be looking for you. And you do it? No questions asked?

**Man: **Hey man, he payed me 1,000 dollars, and waved a gun in my face. What the hell was I supposed to do?

**Fin: **(shakes his head) Call the police once he left! What did this man look like? (pulls out a picture of Lewis, and a couple other guys on a photo array)

**Man: **(points his hand on Lewis) That was him, for sure! He had all these cuts and bruises on him, looks like he was in a fight

**Fin: **(nods) Ok, where did he meet you, and where did he go?

**Man: **He met me a couple blocks west, on 35th, and then he hopped in a different car, and left. He told me he would know if I didn't do as was told. He was a real creep, that man

**Fin: **Listen, we need you to come down to our precinct for a formal statement. (Amaro and Munch walk over) Amaro! Can you take this guy down to the precinct?

**Amaro: **Yeah (grabs the guy by the arm and puts him in the back seat) Any other leads to follow?

**Rollins: **That was it. (shakes her head) Listen, I know we all need to catch this guy, but lets head to cribs or home to catch some sleep.

**Amaro: **Ok, I guess you're right. But wait, Fin! What's in the box?

**Fin: **I don't know, but I don't think we'll like it (He opens the box, and shudders) Shit. (closes his eyes)

-Olivia's Apartment-

**Elliot: **Cassidy. _It was a statement. No questions, just his name. He didn't really know what to say. He knew it looked bad, but couldn't help but be annoyed at Brian. Why did Olivia even like him? She sure as hell didn't like him 14 years ago…_

**Cassidy: **Why the hell are you here, and where's Olivia?

**Olivia: **(walks to the doorway) Oh. Hey Bri. I was just about to call you. _Oh my god, this can't be happening. Shit. I don't even know what to say…._

**Cassidy: **Yeah, sure you were. What were you gonna do, call and say sorry I slept with my ex-partner who I'm obviously still in love with despite the fact he's married and has kids? Listen Olivia, I know you're going through more than anyone else right now, but don't lie to me please. Did anything happen last night?

**Elliot: **(clears throat) Nothing happened, Cassidy. I swear it. Liv, I have to go back to my place. Uhmm, call me if you need anything (squints, and nods) Yeah, bye. (he goes towards the door)

**Olivia: **Wait, El! Thanks. Thanks for being there. _She wanted to say more, but with the way Brian was looking at her, she knew she would have to save it for later_

**Elliot: **(gives a small smile) Partners. For better or worse. _He didn't know why he said that, but the quote took him back 14 years, to inside of the precinct. He remembered that day. It was a tough case, because it took a year to solve, and there was so much tension between Liv and Cassidy. He smiled as he remembered that Cassidy and her had slept together and she wanted to break it up. At that moment 14 years ago, he was so happy she didn't want anything to do with Brian. He smiled softly, and suddenly wondered what had changed between Olivia and Cassidy. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I left" he thought._

**-Liv's Apartment-**

**Olivia: **(after the door closed) Bri, nothing happened, I swear. I just, I just didn't want you to see me like this. (starts sniffling)

**Brian: **Like what, Liv? _Despite his anger, he brought his hand to her face, and cupped her chin softly_

**Olivia: **Broken. _She whispered the word, almost not willing it to be heard. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She sobbed and sobbed, and Brian pulled her closer, planting his lips on her forehead. She shuddered, and then sighed into his chest, and he silently stroked her back. His hand sent warm tingles down her back, and she shivered involuntarily. She took a deep breath in, but couldn't help but feel empty, as if something was off, or wrong. She tried to shake off the feeling, but when she looked up at Brian, she knew why she felt uneasy. "The wrong person is holding me," she thought, as her thoughts raced back to Elliot, and wondered how to fix the mess she got herself into._

**What's in the box? Did Captain give in to the temptation? How does Amaro deal with Liv's old partner, and vice versa? What will Olivia tell Brian? If she decides to say anything at all… **** Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I swear to you, I will update more often! I love you guys, leave reviews!**

-Perspective of the Captain-

**Captain: "**No. no. no". _He couldn't believe it. He coudn't believe he had just taken a swig from the bottle. 20 years sober, and all that down the drain. He hated himself but he loved the numbness it brought. The pain gradually subsided as he took another drink. He was horrified at himself. But as his mind slowly grew fuzzy, the thoughts subsided._

**Amaro: **FIN?! What's in the box? C'mon man, tell us. _He suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach, and made a grab towards the box. _

**Fin: **_He took a long gulp before speaking, and wanted to vomit. The contents of the box were disgusting. _It's Liv's underwear… _He listed off the first thing, a bloody garment that could only be panties, and slowly pushed it aside to look at the rest of the contents. He grabbed the photograph and held it up. A picture. A picture of Elliot and Olivia, all those years ago. He flipped it over, and looked at the back. The words made him sick, and he took another gulp. "You know she screamed out your name?" A circle was drawn around Elliot. "She just kept calling, but you weren't there. __ " A small smiley face dotted the sentence, and Fin held the picture up. _"It's a picture of Liv and Elliot. Don't read the back, it'll make you sick." _He finally took one more deep breath and held up the last article. A small gold chain with an infinity sign, engraved with the word Fearless. The chain was broken in half, and a note was taped to the side. "Not anymore". Fin took a shuddering breath and shoved the box at Amaro. _"Here, take it. I don't ever wanna see that shit again!" He waited until Amaro grabbed the box, and took off, quickly walking down the sidewalk to escape everyone. "_I can't do this anoymore" he thought, as he slid down the side of a wall, concealed by the darkness of the alleyway. "I can't" . _Just as he rest his head in his hands, a southern voice made him gasp, and then glare up. "Can't you take a hint?" he shot out, fury overtaking him.

**Rollins: **You think I'm just gonna stand by while my partner goes crazy? Well you got another thing coming," she said, and sat down next to him. "What's going on? Talk to me."

**Fin: **"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON?! The one woman in the entire world, who has done nothing wrong in her entire life, was just attacked! You think that's ok?v You think that I should be all hap—_He was cut off, mid sentence, by a kiss. She delicately placed her lips on his, and the slight contact made him almost jump. He felt the soft, yet insistent lips on his, and his head went blank. Nothing. Nada. He couldn't believe what was happening. His partner? Amanda? Just as he started to settle in, she pulled away, in shock._

**Rollins: "**Right, well. Um sorry, I got carried away." She gulped and made a move to get to her feet, and was suddenly appalled by what she did. "ohmygod I'm sorry Fin. I've been under so much stress, and you looked so sad, and hurt, and i-I just couldn't help my—_She was cut off by his lips, insistent on hers, and she widened her eyes slightly, and then relaxed. She opened her mouth to allow more access, and he took the invitation. She was lost in the gentle tug of her lips with his, and their mouths moved perfectly in sync. All her feelings before flew out the window. All she could think about was the man in front of her. And it felt just right._

**Olivia: **Olivia looked over at Brian for what seemed like the 100th time, and sighed again. She couldn't keep her mind off replay, and the movie was doing nothing to help. She was curled in a ball on one side of the couch, Brian on the other, and the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. _"I need some fresh air" she thought. _She stood up, and as soon as she did, Brian rushed over to where she was and looked at her.

**Brian: "**is everything allright?" he asked. _She didn't look ok, in fact, she looked far from it. He couldn't help but feel overprotective of her, as if she was a child or something. He knew she would hate it if he ever said it out loud, but he hated to see her like this. _

**Olivia: "**I'm fine, Bri. I just need some fresh air." She stood up and walked over to her apartment door, and stepped outside. Once in her own personal space, she whipped out her cell-phone. _She knew who she wanted to call, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Brian wa,s after all, her boyfriend. Callin her ex-partner would be wrong, but she found herself redialing the familiar number anyways. _

(On phone)-

**Elliot: **Olivia? Are you ok? Did something happen?

**Olivia: **Don't worry El, I'm fine. I just, I think we should meet up for coffee, and talk about last night, and—

**Elliot: **Yeah Liv, Im sorry about that. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that, I know youre still recovering right now

**Olivia: **Elliot, it's fine. Listen, what do you say we meet tomorrow at 7? I really think we should talk.

**Elliot: **Ok Liv. The usual place?

**Olivia: **(smiles briefly, that he remembers) Yup, same old. See you then Stabler.

**Elliot: **Bye Liv.

**Sorry for short chapter, school is hectic and I don't have that much time. I will try and post a new chapter every week/every couple days. I don't really know where this story is heading, if you have ideas P.M. me or write a review. I love you all, and hope you enjoyed.**

**Next: A discussion between Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Brian, and Elliot and Nick? And What are the consequences of the captain with the bottle? And most importantly…FIN AND ROLLINS? Find out…next.**


End file.
